The background of the invention relates to an LED Signage and the construction of a safety frame system for use therewith to help prevent injury when the LED Signage is impacted. Often times large LED Signage when in use can topple when impacted by a person or an object. To help prevent injury to the signage it would be beneficial to employ a safety frame system that secures the signage in an upright position, but will permit the signage to collapse when impacted by a force in a manner that helps prevents injury to persons or the signage.
There is thus a need to provide a safety frame system to allow an LED Signage to collapse.